Putting the Joy in Nurse Joy
by Smurfy021
Summary: The Joy Family cannot keep up with demand. New employees are needed to help Pokemon Centers. One certain Nurse Aide is bored with her job. Things change drastically when she catches her coworker having sex with the Pokemon in storage. Though reluctant, she enters into pokephilia. The threat of getting caught still looms though. Can they get away with it? Warning: mature content.
1. At Least We Get Bacon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any products related to it._

Putting the Joy in Nurse Joy

Chapter 1: At Least We Get Bacon

Being the Pokémon Center Nurse was a tough job. It was extremely boring to be her aide. In towns or small cities, there was always only one nurse needed. Slateport City was one of the exceptions. Actually, it was becoming more necessary to have multiple employees at a Pokémon Center. The change was too great for the Nurse Joy family, who seemed to consist of nearly identical siblings and relatives.

In desperate need for more workers, the Pokémon League created a specified training program for these needed workers. They would do nearly all tasks the Nurse Joys would do, excluding managerial duties.

Unfortunately, few matched the drive that the Joy family possessed. Who would willingly work fifteen hours a day for seven days and love it?

Ayame Joy, adopted member of the Joy Family, wasn't one of them. She hated it.

* * *

"_You'll never amount to anything!"The man yelled at the young woman._

"_I will! You will regret what you're doing. I will become a respected person in the Pokémon League. Just you wait. You will regret this."_

"_You little slut, hell awaits you! Be gone and never come back! You are not my child anymore!"_

_The angry girl screamed. "That's a blessing. I can't stand you! I fucking hate you!"_

_Thunder bellowed as the young woman stormed out. She slammed the wooden door, causing the surrounding walls to shake. A little girl was heard crying nearby._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ayame quickly pressed the off switch on her alarm clock. Her eyes were still pretty much closed but she saw that it was already thirty minutes before seven.

"Waking up from nightmares to go to the work is the best." She said sarcastically to no one.

Her apartment was small compared to most in the area. Its living room was directly next to the sorry excuse of a kitchen and her small dining table. The only other rooms were the bathroom and her bedroom; the latter had to be passed before getting to the bathroom.

It felt very cozy to her though. She didn't have a lot of things and didn't want to change that. She lived alone and loved that. The best part was that her neighbors were elderly. There was never a problem with loud noises!

Ayame sat up and stretched. Her whole appearance screamed messy. Her light brown hair was tousled and oily, sticking to the back of her neck. She was wearing a long T-shirt with a picture of the Pokémon Master Red and his Pikachu. It reached her knees so she slept with boxer briefs.

She almost tripped when she tried getting out of bed. Cursing under her breath, she headed to her bathroom. The small white room was tiled and too bright. The brightness stung her eyes. She'd shower with it off but she was still scared of the dark. Because of her clumsiness, she'd probably break a hip while showering anyway.

She started to undress while the water warmed up. Her T-shirt was discarded and tossed down onto the small violet rug. Her blue underwear came off next. Ayame briefly glanced at the mirror, her pale blue eyes viewing her naked form. She lacked a tan and barely had any color. She was glad for the slight color; she already looked pale when she wore her uniform.

She squeezed her breasts. They had gotten bigger. She was glad her areolas were still small. It had worried her when she had developed breasts.

"I might have tits but I have practically no curves." She grumbled.

When she stepped into the shower, Ayame shivered. The water was still cold. Halfway through, it finally warmed up. The water felt good against her skin. The hot water gave her a slight flush but it was fine with her.

By the time she got out and dressed, it was still fifteen minutes before seven. She didn't have to be early today so she decided on getting breakfast. The best part of Slateport was the many shops and the restaurants. Being a great spot for tourism, the city had many places to eat at. Thankfully, it wasn't tourist season and it was too early for the majority of the Slateport's citizens to be out.

The humid air hit her skin the moment she stepped out of her apartment. It would get rather hot by noon. She was glad to be working through the heat in an air conditioned building.

"Good morning!" One of her neighbors greeted her.

Ayame cheerfully greeted her back. Her neighbors always looked out for her. She'd get homemade pies from them and she'd help them out with small errands when possible.

The light brunette whistled the melody to the Kanto Pokémon League. It was her favorite tune to whistle. It made her mornings feel like they wouldn't suck.

She chose to go the bakery and bought some sweet bread. She got enough for her boss and coworker. It would be a nice treat before work.

When she got to the Pokémon Center, she was greeted with a hug from her boss.

"Ayame, it's so good to see you!"

Ayame patted her in the back with one arm while holding the bag of sweet bread in the other. "I saw you less than ten hours ago. It's nice to see you too, Hopeful."

Hopeful Joy gasped. "Ayame, we're sisters now! You can call me Hope."

"Can't I call you Joy instead?"

Hopeful finally let go. She smiled at her sister-in-law. "Silly, you're Joy as well."

"Is Richard here?" Ayame asked, changing the subject.

Hopeful nodded. "He's in the storage room, checking on the Pokémon waiting to be picked up."

Richard Remington was the other coworker at the Slateport Pokémon Center. He did the same work as Ayame. He usually checked on the back rooms while Ayame stayed in the front. They'd often switch sides repeatedly each day.

Ayame raised the bag she was holding. "Well I brought sweet bread for us. I figured it'd be a break from the cafeteria food."

Hopeful clasped her hands together and hummed. "You're so thoughtful. I already made some coffee."

Ayame smiled. "I'll get some in a bit. Should I get started with turning on the machines?"

Hopeful nodded. "I'm going to check if there are any starters to give out to Trainers."

Ayame watched her sister walk towards her office. She hardly thought of her as her sister-in-law. They had been raised together for almost ten years.

Turning on the Center's machines was easy. The majority were in the storage room. The other machines were either in the lobby, the kitchen, or in the back where the Pokémon were treated outside their Pokéballs. Most of them turned on quickly, especially the computer. She checked the day's planner. There were a few planned deliveries and notice about a Pokémon Contest.

"I guess we'll have many customers in today." She muttered.

It was a bit odd to call them customers though. No one really _paid_ for their services. It was technically taken from the Trainers as a yearly bill. It was automatically taken out of each Trainer's bank account, regardless if the Trainer actually used their services. She knew Trainers got money through contests, battles, and simply for being recognized as a great Trainer. It wasn't clear how much money that accumulated but she knew every Nurse- in her case, Nurse Aide- was paid very well. She had full benefits, a monthly salary, and great holiday time. It was one of the few reasons she loved her job. She spent quite a bit on Poké Cola and junk food.

"Let me guess: we're having a busy day."

Ayame turned around to see Richard come back from the Pokéball room. He was wearing white scrubs like her. "There's a Pokémon Contest today."

Richard groaned. "I wanted to read the new magazine from _Gym Leaders Monthly_ when things slowed down."

Ayame gasped. "It's already out? Is this the one about Flannery?"

Richard grinned. "I got it last night from one of my friends at the Lilycove City Headquarters. He sends them in the mail days before they're released!"

Ayame cheered. "That's awesome! You're so lucky."

Richard handed her the magazine. "You can look at it first if you take my shifts in the front today."

Taking on his shifts would mean more work since of the contest. However, the contest was in the afternoon. She'd probably have a few hours between noon and then. Trainers staying at the Center would leave before noon and not return for a few hours.

"You've got a deal." She offered her hand. He gladly shook it.

"Want some coffee?" He asked.

Ayame shrugged.

Richard rolled his eyes. "I'll bring you some Poké Cola."

Ayame grinned. "Thank you!"

She turned her attention to the door leading to the Trainer's area. There were rooms for Trainers needing a place to stay for the night. She remembered that only a few had stayed. She'd wait until nine to serve breakfast. Blissey and Mr. Mime would assist her anyway.

Richard came back with her drink. "Your sister bought like a crate of these."

Ayame winced. She didn't like it when Hopeful did that. She was doing it out the kindness of her heart but Ayame felt guilty over it. She normally filled up their personal fridge with drinks. It must have slipped her mind yesterday.

"Did you bring the sweet bread?" He had gotten a slice and was stuffing his face.

"I had time in the morning. I figured we'd like something sweet."

Richard chuckled. "You still don't like the cafeteria food."

Ayame shook her head. "They should serve burgers and pizza. I don't like healthy food. I think my sister at the hospital recommended it to Hopeful. I swear they have the same thing there." Ayame shivered.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I brought you some pizza."

Ayame opened her can of Poké Cola and took a few sips from it. "You ate some last night?"

"Yeah I was still hungry after work. They opened this little shop a few buildings left of the Poké Mart. They make pretty good pizza. It's called Hilary's Pizza Village."

Ayame almost spit out her Poké Cola. "What's with the name?"

Richard just shrugged. "They have good pizza though."

A bell was heard.

Ayame sighed. "I guess breakfast starts early today."

Richard pointed to the kitchen. "I'll help out Blissey and Mr. Mime."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's no problem."

Ayame rolled his eyes. "You want bacon and eggs Sunny side up."

Richard grinned. "Mr. Mime makes badass eggs."

Ayame sighed. "Well I guess I'll watch the front desk until someone comes in."

Almost immediately, a swimmer arrived with her Pokémon.

Ayame put on her business smile and charm. "Hello, and welcome to the Slateport Pokémon center. My name is Ayame Joy. I'm the Nurse Aide in charge. How may I help you?"

The redhead still had her goggles on. "You're not Nurse Joy?"

Ayame shook her head. "I am her assistant. Would you like your Pokémon healed back to perfect health?"

The woman nodded. Ayame grabbed a tray from under the counter and placed the woman's Pokémon on them. Each tray was designed to hold six Pokéballs. The woman only had two.

One of their Chansey appeared from the back and offered to take the Pokémon. "Thank you, Chansey." Ayame told the pink Pokémon.

The Pokémon took them to the machine they had in the treatment room. It was the room with multiple beds for injured Pokémon. It also had a few of the machines she had turned on earlier.

The woman kept waiting in the front. She annoyed Ayame with her presence. "Would you like to take a seat? If you like, you can leave your contact info and we will gladly call you when they are ready."

The woman shrugged. "I can wait."

Ayame held in a sigh that wanted to escape. "Would you like to watch some TV? We have many channels available. There are sofas and chairs here." Ayame pointed around the lobby.

The redhead smiled. "I'd like that. Could you turn on the weather?"

Ayame smiled brightly. "I will, ma'am."

Behind the counter were two shelves. The top held trays, and office supplies. The bottom held the remotes to the four available TVs and drawers for miscellaneous items. Ayame grabbed one of the remotes and turned on the TV to the channel she wanted.

The swimmer lady grinned. "Thank you. I really hope there's fair weather. I want to hit the waves."

Ayame tried hard not to roll her eyes. She didn't know why she was always annoyed with people who came to the Pokémon Center.

Fortunately, Richard came back with a plate that held some bacon. "I scored you some bacon. It's not too crispy, just the way you like it." He whispered to her.

Ayame felt her stomach growl. "Thank you." She whispered back.

He groaned when the bell sound returned. Richard rolled his eyes. "Did you think we'd have to cook as Nurse Aides?"

Ayame groaned quietly. "I didn't." She took a sip from her soda and bit off a piece of her bacon. "At least we get bacon."

* * *

_First chapter! It's slow but whatever. There's a lot of fun to come!_


	2. I Dream of Tentacles

Chapter 2: I Dream of Tentacles

_The man yelled at some other woman. "Stop that bloody crying!"_

_She was furious as well but kept her temper. "I'm not sure where she hid herself. It must be close for her to be able to overhear everything though."_

"_Just find her. That crying is getting on my nerves."_

_The woman's footsteps were loud as she looked around for the little girl. She got fed up quickly and slammed her hand against the wall. The loud bang scared the girl. Her crying had gotten lower. She didn't want to be found. She was very close to being found though._

_The woman noticed she stopped crying. She scowled. Her hand grabbed the doorknob to the closet where the little girl was hiding in. "I found you, you little shit."_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ayame groaned. "Why can't I have peaceful sleep?"

The brunette got up for work. Her routine was rather mundane. The only difference today was that she grabbed Richard's magazine before leaving her apartment. He had allowed her to take it home. She already had it for three days.

Outside her apartment, one of her neighbors waved at her. "Good morning, Mrs. Williams!"

"Ayame, are you off to work?"

Ayame smiled. "Yes, I am. Did you need something?"

Mrs. Williams shook her head. "Oh I won't bother you before work. It'd be too bothersome."

Ayame approached her. "It's no bother. What is it?"

"Well, my little Growlithe got on the roof and fell off. He broke his leg. My husband used to be a medic in his young days so he more or less helped. Could you check on him though?"

Ayame twitched. "He was on the roof? Mrs. Williams, that's like a thirty foot drop."

"Well he's a strong Pokémon."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course you can, dear." She led Ayame to her apartment.

The injured Growlithe was on the sofa. He looked bummed out. "Growl…"

Ayame inspected him. His leg had been wrapped with gauze but it was a very old manner. It wasn't very good for his circulation. She vaguely remembered the practice changing in the last ten years.

"Mrs. Williams, I'll have to take him to work. We'll fix him up."

The elderly woman placed her hand against her chest. "Would you really do that? Thank you so much."

Ayame smiled. "It's no problem. We'll fix him up."

* * *

Richard whistled out loud. Nurse Joy had called him about half an hour before six. She wasn't going to be able to show up until noon so he would have to open up. He didn't mind. It surprised him that Nurse Joy didn't sleep at the Pokémon Center. She'd probably explain the ordeal to Ayame and him.

It was to his favor that no trainers had stayed the night. He had the place to himself for an hour. Ayame would show up around seven.

He opened the door to the storage room. There were over two hundred Pokémon in the shelves. They were resting in a slot that could transport them with ease. Most of them were transferred to their Trainers around three or four. The rest would be there until about ten at night.

"Who should I check?"

Richard was logging into the main computer in the room. He knew that each Pokémon removed from their slot was documented on their servers. Fortunately, he knew how to delete those records. He ran through the list for Pokémon. Their records could be seen with just a click, which included their reason for their stay, their Trainer, and any relevant medical information. His attention was on the Trainer's name.

"Ooh you will be perfect."

He disconnected a Roselia, allowing him to grab her Pokéball. He walked to the treatment room. There were several beds in the room. All of the equipment was put away at night. There wouldn't be anything to get in the way. To make sure he knew when someone walked into the Center, Richard raised the volume of the greeting bell.

"Let's see if all the hype is true." He muttered.

Richard released the dual type Pokémon. A small green form appeared on top of the bed. She held a red rose on her right hand and a blue one on her left. Her face was serene.

"Roselia…" She whispered. Richard's scent confused her for a moment.

"Rose, I'm Richard. Your trainer told me about you. He said you'd like to mate."

Roselia blushed. She gave him a small nod.

Her reaction brought a grin to Richard's face. "That's great." He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. He was already hard.

Roselia crept closer. She kissed the tip. When she opened her mouth, Richard wasn't sure she could get it inside. She surprised him. Her mouth stretched in order to fit him inside. She only took an inch before slowly pushing it out. Then she tried to go deeper. She got about three inches down her throat. She was rather small, much to his concern. Richard worried he might accidentally rip her apart.

Roselia sprayed a liquid from her roses onto the rest of his dick. It tingled and smelled minty. When she reached the moist area, it was easier for her to swallow him down. Her upper body stretched with ease. She had gotten his seven inch penis into her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh, Roselia, your mouth feels so good and tight. I can't even imagine how perfect your pussy must be."

Roselia gave him a sultry look before working up and down his length. While she worked on him, Richard reached behind her to rub his fingers against her clit. She was already moist. His index finger slipped into her tight walls. It barely seemed able to hold his finger inside her. Her lower half randomly twitched. Her hips moved back and forth, forcing his finger deeper into her pussy. He could hear her moans, even with her mouth and throat full.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming!"

Richard tensed up. His jizz must have flown straight into her stomach. Roselia increased her pressure around his dick. She was trying to suck him dry. His body jerked forward a few times before he had to catch himself on the table. When Roselia withdrew his penis from her mouth, she had a satisfied look on her face. She didn't want it to end with that though.

"Rose." She murmured.

Roselia rested her back on the table. She spread her legs, revealing her exposed genitalia.

Richard gently grabbed her hips and pulled her close. His tongue parted her lips and went inside her. She immediately tasted minty and sweet.

"Rose!" She moaned.

Richard had no trouble pleasing the small, green Pokémon. She loved every single sensation. It wasn't long before her juices began squirting out. She sighed as she had her orgasm. Richard made sure to eat every single drop.

He stood up and looked at her. She was panting a bit but was still aroused. "Do you want to continue?" He asked.

Roselia pleaded for more. "Rose, Rose, Roselia!"

Richard positioned himself at her entrance. She relaxed her body while he slowly pierced into her tiny walls. Her stretchable body amazed him. She took him in completely. Her walls were so tight against his penis.

Before he could start thrusting in and out of her, her body began to quiver. The foreign sensation caught him by surprise. She felt like she was vibrating. He held onto her hips as he fucked her hard. Each thrust made her moan with pleasure.

Roselia rubbed her roses on their genitalia. Immediately, a tingling, nearly itching sensation enveloped his loins. To relieve it, he went harder on her small pussy. Both of their areas warmed up, the itching sensation slowly disappearing. Roselia got even louder in her moans. Richard was scared his dick might rip through her vagina and into her chest. No matter how hard and deep he went into her, she always seemed capable of handling it.

"Oh, fuck!" Richard yelled. He felt his hot seed pulse out of him. So much liquid collected that Roselia slowly slipped off his dick. He watched as her pussy twitched several times, squirting the bed with her and his cum.

Roselia sighed in relief. She gave him a thankful look.

Richard smiled. "Let's get you cleaned."

* * *

Ayame had a smile on her face as she walked to the Pokémon Center. Under her left arm was her neighbor's Growlithe. Almost immediately after passing through the doors to the Pokémon Center, her smile faded slightly.

"Whoa, what was that?" Richard asked.

Ayame gave him a weird look. "What was what?"

Richard shook his head. "It's nothing. So did you finally get a pet?"

Ayame shook her head. "Actually, this is my neighbor's. He jumped off the roof and broke his leg. As a favor to her, I decided to bring him here so you could check on him. You have more experience than me."

Richard eyed the dog. "Well let's get an X-ray done."

The two walked to the treatment room. The X-ray machine was in a small room next to the treatment room. They had certain safety precautions to take.

"I brought you the magazine." Ayame stated.

Richard smiled. "Thank you. I was wondering when you'd finish it."

The two stood a few feet away to avoid radiation. "Does this really help avoid radiation?"

Richard shrugged. "We're probably not using it again today."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing no then."

The results came out quickly. They studied the image carefully. Luckily, only the leg had been fractured. Richard easily handled it. He put a cast on him and everything!

"Didn't you learn this in school?"

Ayame diverted her gaze. "You do it so much better though!"

Richard groaned. "You're so lazy sometimes!"

Ayame stuck out her tongue at him. "I've never liked dealing with broken bones or wounds."

"I understand. Want to take my shifts in the front today as well?"

Ayame smiled. "Alright but bring me a pack of Poké Cola from the fridge."

Richard grinned. "I will."

* * *

A couple in their late fifties was waiting anxiously by the E.R. Their grandson was in need of a heart transplant. The surgery was being performed already. The chance of survival had been less than fifty percent though. His body was weak in general. The doctors were worried if he would even survive being cut open.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Carnago?"

The couple turned around. They were met by the sight of a Nurse Joy. "That's us." They solemnly replied.

Hopeful smiled sympathetically at them. "I know you two are worried sick. Just have faith though. The surgery will go fine. The surgeon in charge is very skilled." She reassured them.

The two gave her a weak smile. "Thank you. Do you know the surgeon well?"

Hopeful gave them a warm smile. "I really do. She's my wife."

Moments later, the doors to the E.R. swung open. The couple immediately turned around.

Mizuki Joy, the top surgeon in all of Hoenn, stepped out. She was in green scrubs and had a surgical mask on. Her light blonde hair was tied back. "Sir and ma'am, you'll be proud by how strong your grandson's heartbeat is."

Sheer relief and happiness appeared on their faces. Mrs. Carnago teared up and hugged her husband. "He's going to be okay!"

Mizuki smiled. "Right now, he's resting. In a few hours, you can visit him. He can't exert himself too much yet so keep things light."

Mrs. Carnago moved forward to embrace Mizuki. Mizuki gently stopped her. "I'm glad you're grateful but I still have blood on me, ma'am. I apologize."

Mrs. Carnago gasped. "Oh! But yes, we are very grateful. Thank you so much." She grabbed Mizuki's hands and covered them with her own. "Bless you."

Mizuki nodded. "I'm just happy to do my job. If you'd like, you can go visit the cafeteria while you wait for your son. I'll tell a nurse to notify you right away when he's awake."

The couple thanked her repeatedly before taking their leave to the cafeteria.

Mizuki faced Hopeful. "Would you accompany me?"

Hopeful nodded.

Mizuki led her through the halls of the hospital. They ended up in the locker room for the female doctors. She opened her locker and grabbed a bag. She grinned at Hopeful. "Would you join me in a quick shower?"

Hopeful gasped. "Dr. Joy, we shouldn't!" She locked the door behind her.

Mizuki winked at her. "Almost the whole female staff is in a meeting."

Hopeful blushed. She grabbed Mizuki's hand and followed her into the showers. They chose one of the stalls. They quickly undressed while the water started. Hopeful allowed Mizuki to rinse her body first.

Mizuki giggled. "Get in already."

Hopeful stepped in and closed the door to the stall. "Do we have long?"

Mizuki shrugged. "When does my little sis expect you back?"

Hopeful blushed. "I have to go back at noon at least."

Mizuki embraced her lovely wife. "Then we'll make every minute count then."

Hopeful giggled. "Zuki, that's about two hours."

Mizuki kissed Hopeful on her neck. "Just long enough for us." She whispered.

The two young women held each other tightly as their tongues met. Their hands caressed each other's body.

* * *

Richard peeked from the storage room's door. Ayame was busy reading up on dreams on the computer. He had just had some quick fun with a Trainer's Linoone.

"You're worried about your dreams?" He asked.

Ayame shook her head.

"So why are you reading up on dreams?"

"I have weird dreams."

Richard chuckled. "Are you dreaming of anything kinky?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Yes, I dream of tentacles."

Richard laughed loudly. "Oh, that's hot."

Ayame took a big gulp from her Poké Cola. It was her ninth can and it was barely twelve. "You're such a pervert."

Richard leaned against the counter from the opposite. "That's one of the reasons you love me." He joked.

Ayame chuckled. "Go check on the Trainers."

Richard groaned. "Alright, but I want to hear about your dreams after work."

She was surprised. "You want to come over?"

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun. I'll buy food."

Ayame grinned. "Bring some from the Hillary place! I loved it."

Richard chuckled. "I will." He headed towards the cafeteria and the guest rooms.

Ayame went back to reading up on dreams. She had looked up nightmares when she knew Richard was busy. Her interest had later shifted towards dreams. She didn't really have many. There were a few weird ones she could tell Richard though.

The doors to the Pokémon Center slid open.

"Welcome to the Slateport City Pokémon Center. How may I assist you?" She muttered without looking up from the screen.

"For starters, you can give me a can of Poké Cola and hug me."

Ayame turned her attention to the visitors. Her eyes widened when she saw her sister and Hopeful. "Zuki!" She cried out. Ayame ran to her sister and hugged her. "I missed you!"

Mizuki hugged her back. "I missed you too. I've been swamped with work lately. How's my little Joy?"

Ayame smiled. "I've been great. Hopeful and Richard look out for me."

Mizuki chuckled. "Well I'm glad. I wanted to ask you something."

Ayame let go. "What is it?"

"Would you like to come up with me to Lilycove this weekend?"

Ayame frowned. "What about the Pokémon Center?"

Hopeful smiled. "It'll be alright. I'm staying. This weekend, most people are going to be watching the Master Rank Contest in Lilycove anyway."

Ayame smiled. "If it's okay with you, then I'll go."

Mizuki wrapped her arm around Ayame. "Then it's settled. You're coming."


	3. You Never Asked

Chapter 3: You Never Asked

Ayame hummed to herself. It was already closing time. Hope had dimmed the lights so the computer screen was her only guide in the dark room. Richard was doing a last check on their records for the day.

"Is everything fine?" She asked.

Richard nodded. I'm just making sure we didn't accidentally give someone the wrong Pokémon. I'm also checking that we listed all of the appointments correctly."

Ayame groaned. "Did I mess up?"

"You didn't. I did though. I switched the hour and minutes for that blond stripper. I don't think 30:07 is possible."

Ayame was confused. "What stripper?"

"The blond lady who came in with the low-cut red top, covered in glitter, and one of the tiniest shorts I've ever seen."

"She was a stripper?"

Richard shrugged. "Probably is one right now. I'm sure she'd make it rain Poké Dollars."

Ayame chuckled. "I guess so." She grabbed Growlithe from the counter. He had fallen asleep waiting for her.

"Do you want me to get you the pizza?" Richard asked.

"Yes, please. I'll just be talking with my neighbor for a bit." She tossed her apartment keys at him. "Text me when you get the pizza."

Richard nodded.

Ayame walked out of the Pokémon Center and towards Mrs. William's apartment. It didn't take her long to get there, even at her slow pace. Thankfully, the couple was still awake. Mr. Williams opened the door once she knocked. The sound of classical music emitted from one of the rooms inside.

"Hello, Mr. Williams. I'm here to return your Growlithe." Ayame gave him a smile. She held the canine Pokémon in her arms. Gingerly, she passed the Pokémon to her neighbor.

Mr. Williams beamed with happiness. He carefully held Growlithe in his arm. "Thank you very much! I had done as much as I could after he fell."

"I'm just glad I could help a bit. You guys always treat me with the utmost respect. I enjoy Mrs. William's apple pie very much. She is amazing at baking."

That compliment made him chuckle. "She really is. Here you go." Mr. Williams slipped a twenty dollar bill into her hand. "I won't take no for an answer. We rely on you quite a bit."

Ayame smiled politely. "Thank you. Well it was nice seeing you again. Please say hi to Mrs. Williams for me."

Mr. Williams nodded. "I definitely will. Have a good night, Ayame."

"Have a good night, Mr. Williams."

Ayame walked the few steps from their apartment to hers. The Williams and she were separated by only one apartment. The apartment in the middle housed a reclusive musician. He rarely came in contact with them. She could sometimes hear him rehearsing at night, though he mostly practiced during the day.

She was surprised to see him arriving at his place. "Hello." She offered. His name always escaped her. She rarely used it.

"You're the Nurse Aide next door, right? I'm sorry. I don't really keep up with the folks here." He chuckled awkwardly. "I can't even remember if we've met before."

Ayame shifted her gaze in embarrassment. "Me neither. I was trying to recall your name actually."

He smiled. She could see his perfect white teeth. "I'm David Jones." He was actually very good-looking.

"Ayame Joy."

"It's nice to meet you, Ayame Joy." His voice was sweet like honey. It was very calming.

"Likewise." She told him. She smiled.

David ran his hand through his short, straight black hair. "Well I have some music to review. See you around…"

Ayame nodded. She slowly turned around as he reached his door. She glimpsed into his apartment for a short moment. Everything was very neat and stylish. He was probably doing well to afford a TV larger than her bed. She had a Queen sized bed.

Her door was already unlocked when she tried the doorknob. She was greeted by a box of pizza and two bottles of Poké Cola on her small dining table. The pizza box was nearly bigger than her table.

Richard wasn't in her living room. She figured he was in her bathroom. "Are you taking a piss in there, Dick?"

She heard a chuckle from her bathroom. "I'm just washing my hands. You know I prefer Richard."

Ayame grinned. "But I prefer Dick."

Richard laughed. "I bet you do."

He surprised her by coming back with different clothing than what he wore for work. "You had time to change?"

Richard nodded. "I already had this shirt under the scrubs. I only changed pants. I live nearby anyway. I must have gotten here a few minutes before you."

"Yeah I took my time walking here."

Richard opened the box of pizza and grabbed a slice. They moved the stuff onto the floor near the couch. "Why don't you think about getting a car?"

Ayame shrugged. "I don't really go that far. If I have to, I use my bike."

"What about when you're hanging out with friends?"

She rolled her eyes. "I only know you and the elderly in the apartments around here."

"You're the loser living in the senior area."

Ayame stuck out her tongue at him. "It's cheap to rent here and quiet."

Richard laughed. "So it's boring."

"Well I can keep to myself when I want to. I don't have anything to complain about. Turn on the TV. I think they're showing _The One_."

"Oh! Is that the show about Trainers challenging the Elite Four?"

Ayame nodded. "They were showing this one guy using only Ghost and Psychic Pokémon at Ever Grande City."

Richard exhaled sharply. "Did he even make it past Sidney?"

"He did actually! His Pokémon took a lot of damage though. Phoebe stomped on him with ease. He promised to repeat his challenge. Supposedly, it would air today."

Richard grabbed another slice. He took a long swig from one of the Poké Cola bottles.

"Pass me the other bottle. I'm thirsty."

He rolled his eyes. "When aren't you?"

"Just pass it, Dick."

She nearly gulped down half within a second. "That's some good stuff."

"Does this count as a date?" Richard suddenly asked.

Ayame laughed. "It's not."

Richard chuckled. "Good because it's going lousy."

Ayame punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

Richard only kept chuckling.

"Want to fuck after this show?"

That question caught him by surprise. "I'd never turn down sex from an attractive person."

Ayame smiled. "Awesome! I'm going to take off my bra already. It's starting to annoy me."

* * *

Ayame's small body was bouncing on Richard's lap. Her light brown hair was loose, covering her shoulders and part of her clavicle. She had ditched her contacts for her glasses. They threatened to fall off her face each time she moved. Her attention was elsewhere though.

Richard was cupping her round breasts in his hands, squeezing them with varying force. He was matching her movements with his hips. His glasses had been discarded onto the bedside table. His brown eyes kept their gaze on her own brown eyes. The constant eye contact excited them.

Ayame was gripping onto the top of bed frame. She was riding him slowly. She forced herself as low as possible each time she came down, forcing his penis to reach as deep as possible inside her. Richard's average size didn't perform badly with how tight she was. It surprised her sometimes that he fit.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Richard moaned. His hands moved from her breasts to her ass. He gripped her butt cheeks firmly, guiding her to increase in rhythm.

Her body became all hot suddenly. She knew she was close. It dawned on her that Richard was far closer. He climaxed before she did. Disappointment spread through her expression.

"Sorry, babe." Richard gave her a weak smile.

Ayame rolled her eyes. He was limp like a deflated balloon. "I'm going to finish in the bathroom."

Before she got to the door, Richard called out to her. "Hey, we would've both finished at the same time if you let me go at that ass."

Ayame closed the door. "You never asked!" She yelled at him, knowing the door blocked her out partially.

She barely heard Richard mutter to himself. "Damn, I should've asked."

She shook her head. He had a point though. They always finished together when they had anal sex. Then again, she would always finger herself during.

Her eyes went to the mirror. Ayame checked herself out in the mirror. She had a bit of wildness in her eyes. Her disheveled hair, light panting, and eyes made her look thirsty. She was.

Thoughts of her neighbor entered her mind while she pleasured herself. She kept watching the mirror. It was not something she normally did, preferring the bathtub when she had to get off on her own. Tonight though, she felt different.

A few drops dripped onto the tiled floor. She was really wet and none of it was from Richard. He wasn't horrible- actually being good enough to get her through the night- but he lacked the handsomeness of her neighbor. She could imagine his hands all over her body, his gentle voice whispering into her ear, telling her how great she looked.

At some point she had lost the strength to stand. Her fingers pumped furiously into her pussy. She exhaled slowly, feeling the orgasm envelop her. She never gasped or screamed out. It was always a feeling of helplessness. Her voice was gone. Her will was gone. It was just her body and her thoughts. She felt terrific.

When the feeling finally subsided, she was drenched in sweat and out of breath. She could hear Richard opening a can of Poké Cola. How long had she been in the bathroom?

* * *

It was nearly six in the morning. The pouring rain made a constant sound against her window. Each drop tapped softly against the glass. It was calming.

Ayame groaned. She was nearly naked, having only purple panties on. Her legs were propped up on the pile of pillows she had on her bed. She wiggled her toes.

She heard Richard grunt. He had fallen asleep on the lower half of the bed. Their bodies were perpendicular to each other, only a few inches away. She could see his erected member bumping into his abdomen.

A smile propped onto her face. She crawled towards him. Her hand gently brushed against his balls, causing Richard's dick to flinch. She cupped them in her hand while she licked the bottom side of his shaft. Her gentle touch made Richard shiver, bringing a grin to her face.

When her tongue reached the tip, she opened her lips wide and took his whole length into her mouth at once. Her tongue pressed against him in her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down, twirling her tongue simultaneously. Her left hand massaged his scrotum tenderly while her other arm was keeping her up.

She could hear Richard start moaning. He'd wake up soon. She hoped he'd love his surprise.

Unlike last night, Richard was lasting longer. Ayame switched position. She was leaning against the side of the bed, her head between his legs. Her right hand went down to her wet mound. She would have to switch panties, a trivial matter at the moment.

Richard gasped. He had woken up. It took him awhile to register what was happening. In the meantime, Ayame continued blowing him.

She abruptly stopped, surprising Richard. "Fuck me." She whispered.

Richard wrapped one of his arms around her while the other grabbed her leg. He lifted her so he could place her on the bed. Her legs dangled off from the corner of the bed. They were quickly lifted up by Richard. Her legs pressed against his legs, he plunged into her.

Ayame bit her lip. She was very tight. The sudden pain stung a lot. It was quick to disappear. Richard's quick thrusts made sure of that.

Richard was probably already at his limit from her morning surprise. He could feel the sperm in his balls burning up, wanting to gush out. He drilled into her with all his might. Bruises were already forming around her groin.

Ayame squeezed her breasts while Richard fucked her hard. She would finish with him.

"Fuck!" Richard gasped. His voice was low, knowing about Ayame's neighbors.

Ayame closed her eyes shut. A jolt of electricity seemed to travel from the bottom of her spine to her skull. Heat radiated off all of her body. Drops of sweat dripped off with each thrust.

Richard's warm seed shot into her. He had almost collapsed on top of her as he ejaculated. She was surprised by how much semen he had in his balls.

_Wait- did he just cum inside me?_

* * *

Mizuki Joy sighed. She just finished working her night shift. It had been exhausting. There had been a gang fight in the evening and injuries from a protest against Poképhilia. She sat down on one of the chairs in the cafeteria while she waited for Hope.

One of the other surgeons at the hospital sat down next to her. It was Dr. Stewart James. Although in his early forties, most of the hospital's female staff was after him. His light brown curls and his hazel eyes were always making women glance at him repeatedly. His smile made them melt.

"Are you waiting for your son, Stewart?" Mizuki asked.

Dr. James chuckled. "I am. He was working with you today, right?"

Mizuki nodded. She gave him a smile. "He's a fast learner. It made my surgeries less stressful."

"He really is. I think he worked as many hours as we did this week."

"Ooh, that sounds tough." Mizuki massaged her neck with her right hand. "It's been hectic this week."

Dr. James smiled. "At least you get to go to Lilycove this weekend."

Mizuki groaned softly. "It's more business than for pleasure though."

"You're taking your sister, right?"

She nodded. "Sometimes, there are accidents during the contests. I can help the understaffed hospital near the Contest Hall. My sister can help out at the nearby Pokémon Center or even at the Contest Hall." Her lips formed a small grin. "We might even get to watch some of the contestants compete."

Dr. James chuckled. "Well I wish you luck. Hopefully, you two can have some fun."

His son entered the cafeteria and motioned to his father. He got up to leave. Mizuki called out his name.

"Yes?" Dr. James asked.

"Since I'll be gone, make sure the other surgeons don't slack off. You're second when it comes to seniority, behind me. I usually have to keep them in line."

Dr. James raised one of his eyebrows. "Shouldn't the Chief Surgeon do that?"

Mizuki opened her mouth to answer. It dawned on Dr. James before though.

"He's still under investigation."

Mizuki nodded.

"What was it anyway?"

Mizuki frowned. "I'm not sure really. They've kept it mostly confidential. The only thing the public knows is that he is being investigated for ethical violations."

Stewart's son stepped towards their table. "Dr. Joy, I know why."

Mizuki was surprised. Stewart's son, Carl James was usually too shy around her to speak. "You do?"

Stewart avoided her gaze. "Y-yeah, I do. The other surgery interns were meeting with him when the police and Pokémon League officials came to question him. Apparently he had a pregnant mistress."

His father frowned. "I understand that would be horrible for the hospital's public image since he's married and publicly known as a family man. Why would the Pokémon League be involved?"

"According to the interns that were present, he impregnated his Gardevoir."

* * *

**BAM. Cliffhanger. Sorry for the late post. I'm working on updating at least one chapter for each of my ongoing stories soon. Maybe one every two to three days. Anyway, I'm back!**


	4. Thank Arceus for Favors

Chapter 4: Thank Arceus for Favors

Friday was a very boring day for Richard. Unfortunately for him, Joy was the only person working with him. Ayame had taken the day off to get things ready for her trip to Lilycove. Technically, she was pretty much done with everything already but she had been pissed about their mishap when they last had sex. Richard could still feel the ache from his cheek where she had slapped him.

"Would you like me to work the front for a bit?" Hope asked.

Richard slowly turned towards his boss. She was wearing a new uniform. He was surprised she hadn't arrived in the outdated Nurse Joy uniform. Instead, she donned a white pair of scrubs with white shoes. In addition to the new attire, her hair was different. She had trimmed it, removing the need to have the regular Nurse Joy hairdo. It was tied up in a ponytail. Her bangs were nicer. To Richard, she was actually very attractive.

"Is everything alright?" Hope asked.

Richard nervously cleared her throat. "I-I'm fine working in the front for today."

Hope nodded. "I'll be in my office then. I'll be checking up on the Pokémon in a few hours."

Richard realized he was staring a bit too much. He quickly turned back to the computer. "I'll check on the Trainers area in a bit. I like your new look by the way."

Hope smiled. "Thank you. I was actually surprised at how it came out. It's my first time cutting my own hair. Mizuki suggested I try something new to wear with the new haircut." She looked down at her scrubs. "I actually like it. It's a lot more comfortable than my usual uniform."

Richard chuckled. "Now we match."

"We do! I think it'll be better this way. It makes more sense that we have a similar uniform." She giggled. "You could always wear the dress though."

Richard blushed slightly. He wasn't used to Hope being so casual. She was always kind but always sounded formal. It was expected from the Nurse Joy family. At the current moment, he felt like they were equals. He wondered if Mizuki had given it to her good before she came…

DING! The front doors opened, stopping Richard from thinking inappropriately about his boss.

"Hey, Richard, it's been awhile."

Richard grinned when he heard a familiar, deep voice. A tall dark man, standing at six feet and three inches, offered his hand to Richard. He quickly shook it. "Henry! It has been a while. How may I help you?"

Hope politely excused herself. She headed towards her office. Richard watched as she left.

Henry noticed quickly. "Hey man, that's a married lady."

Shame spread on Richard's face. "I uh…I'm sorry."

Henry shook his head. "Fool, it happens to everyone at some point. What you need is to get laid."

Richard chuckled. "I get laid."

Henry snickered. "Apparently it's not enough! Dude, you just checked out your boss. Who you tapping anyway? Or are you stuck with the _patients_?"

Richard hushed him. "Not so loud, man. I've been seeing someone. It's not really serious- we're casual." He glanced around the room, making sure no one could eavesdrop. "I have been tapping some hot Pokémon though."

Henry took off his expensive shades. His silver eyes sent a chill down Richard's spine. "That sounds awesome! Who do you got?"

Richard rolled his eyes. "I can't share."

Henry smiled. He had perfectly white teeth. "I never said I was looking to share."

"Oh, we might have a few for trading. The few waiting for trades are postponed until the owners have time off though." Richard checked the computer.

Henry groaned. "How much will it cost me?" He reached into his pocket.

Richard shook his head. "It's not a matter of money. The owners are actually busy. One of them isn't even in the same region."

Henry handed him his credit card anyway. "So you can't do anything?"

Richard frowned. Pokémon Centers had a program to help trainers find suitable Pokémon to trade their own for. The program had been started simultaneously with the Daycare program a few years back to help save stray and abandoned Pokémon. Although a very useful service for trainers in search of foreign Pokémon, each Pokémon added to the willing-to-trade list had be thoroughly examined. The examination had to be done with the owner present and had to be verified by the Pokémon League. In general, that took at least four days. For half of the cases, Trainers signed up for the list ahead of time so that a suitable match could be found. A major supporter for the program was the growing world of Poképhiles. Nearly half of the Pokémon on the waiting list were sexual partners with their owner. Unlike regular trades which were mostly permanent, Poképhiles traded for a limited time. Once the agreed time period expired, both Trainers receive a call from the Pokémon Centers. By exploiting the system, Poképhiles could make connections with other Poképhiles and spread the love while their hobby was currently illegal.

"You know I have to check out the Pokémon myself. I don't know these trainers. For all I know, these guys could be cops or something." The police and the Pokémon League were very suspicious over anything involving Pokémon. The recent outbreak of Poképhilia-related _crimes_ didn't help things. "Once I meet them, I'll let you know. You'll be the first to be called…well maybe the second."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Why would I be second?"

Richard chuckled nervously. "There's a Trainer I owe a favor too. He wants first dibs on the next trade."

Henry shook his head. "I thought I was special." He grinned. "Well let me know if I can do _you_ a favor."

Richard pondered the offer. He knew Henry always had a full box of Pokémon that knew how to please a man. Most were Fighting Pokémon, but he knew he had a few that weren't. It was his goal to finish up with the Johto starter's final evolution…

The phone rang suddenly. Richard snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly answered it on the second ring. "Slateport Pokémon Center, how may I help you?"

"Richard? Hello, it's Mizuki Joy. I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Her gentle voice sounded very pleasant. "Sure thing, what is it?" He asked politely.

There was a slight pause. "As you may know, Lilycove is somewhat plagued with crime these last few months. It's not exactly unsafe but I worry about my sister running the Pokémon Center when the Nurse Joy is helping with the contest judging."

Richard was surprised. "She's going to be in charge?"

"It's only for one shift for two days. The contest ends on Sunday. Since the other centers are busy, I asked if Ayame could help. She was actually thrilled."

Richard stifled a snicker. Ayame was just glad to see her sister. She didn't care if she had to work too.

"Anyway, I know you're busy helping Hope. I was wondering if you knew anyone who might want to come along to keep an eye on Ayame."

"Do you mean a bodyguard?"

"Well…no. I was hoping for maybe someone from your graduating class."

"I'm sorry, Mizuki. I didn't stay in touch with any of them except Ayame. Our class was sort of competitive. We weren't really friends."

Mizuki sighed. "I heard the same from Ayame before. Oh well. Thank you anyway."

An idea popped into his head. It would mean not having a favor but it would maybe get him on Hope's very good side. "I have a friend who could be a bodyguard, if you're interested. He's a professional bodyguard and does his job well."

Mizuki thought carefully. "Well that _was_ the original suggestion by the Lilycove Nurse Joy. They did the same thing for the last contest. I just thought Ayame would be more comfortable with another Nurse Aide. Alright, if your friend can do it, I'll gladly pay him."

Henry grinned. He knew Richard would owe him. "We can talk about pay later."

"He'll gladly do it."

"Thank you so much, Richard! Anyway, I have to go. Oh! As for your friend, I already have a third ticket. It was just in case. Tell your friend to meet us at the airport around four."

"I'll let him know. Goodbye, Mizuki. Have fun!"

Mizuki chuckled. "You too!"

Richard hung up. Henry was staring at him. "So…I guess you'll get first dibs."

Henry grinned. "Thanks. Just because I'm a nice guy, I'll leave my Meganium with you."

A big smile spread on Richard's face. "Thank you."

Henry nodded. He reached into his suit. "Make sure to feed her the good stuff. She's spoiled."

* * *

Ayame whistled to herself. She was pacing around her small apartment. Her bags were waiting for her on her couch. The only thing she needed was to wait for Mizuki to pick her up. She still had like fifteen minutes before her sister would pick her up.

Boredom had caught up with her. She rarely had time off work so having the whole morning free had been disastrous. None of her favorite shows were on in the morning. She didn't have any Pokémon and no friends available to hang out. Her excuse for the day had been to prepare but she finished that quickly!

The soft sound of a melody entered her apartment. It was coming from an electric guitar. She figured her neighbor was probably practicing. It was the first time she actually heard him.

"I should probably say hi…" Ayame muttered. She really just wanted to see him again.

Before she even reached for her door, the familiar sound of her sister's car interrupted the mostly quiet neighborhood. Ayame opened the door quickly and waved so her sister wouldn't honk.

"Well I guess I can say hi later." Ayame grumbled.

* * *

"You can take the rest of the night off."

Richard was surprised to hear his boss behind him. "Are you sure? It's not even seven."

Hope smiled. "It's fine. It's been a slow day. Even the shops have had little business today. A lot of people went to Lilycove. I'll probably close down at nine." She laughed lightly. "It's been awhile since I've been able to go home for the night."

Richard was shocked. "You actually stay here for the night?"

Hope nodded. "We Joys normally live in the Pokémon Center. Since I got married though, I've alternated. When it's too busy, I sleep in my room here. If it's like it is today," Hope smiled. "I'll be able to sleep at home."

Richard nodded. He had noticed that Hope more or less disappeared before their regular shift ended. She must have gone to her room each time for a bit. "It must be kind of lonely without Mizuki."

Hope shook her head gently. Her new appearance still made him uncomfortable. "She works nights quite a bit."

"Oh…well I'll go check the system's records before leaving." Richard gave her an awkward smile.

"Thank you so much for doing that. To be honest, I'm still inexperienced with that. I can do the basic things like heal the Pokémon but records section is too difficult for me."

Richard nodded. "It's not a problem. I actually like it."

It was necessary for him to check his records. There wasn't a single incident where his transferring was noticed. He made sure to keep it that way. Hope was inexperienced but Ayame watched the records during the day like an Ursaring watching her young. She had actually messed up and given the wrong Pokémon to one Trainer. After that, she was extremely careful.

"Can you check the schedule as well?" Hope asked.

Richard stifled a groan. Unlike the Pokémon records section in the PC, their calendar marked with appointments, meetings, and miscellaneous events was a hassle for Richard. He was very good at inputting data and manipulating it. The online calendar seemed to be an evil programmer's plot to screw with its users. It was a very old program in need of an update. It was so simple that it frustrated anyone who didn't type with two fingers.

Fortunately for Richard, there were no events for the next few days. "We're clear." He told Hope.

She gave him another smile. "It's going to be a slow weekend then. See you tomorrow, Richard."

Richard waved. He quickly logged himself out of the PC and left.

Unlike Ayame, he had bought a small car. It had amazing mileage and performed perfectly. It never took more than five minutes to reach his house.

While Ayame lived near the senior district, Richard lived closer to the beach. His neighbors almost always partied so he never had to worry about people overhearing him. His property was medium sized but had a large yard, both in the front and back. A tall wooden fence kept people off his property.

He was surprised to find his door unlocked. To normal people, an unlocked house door meant a break-in. For Richard, it meant he had forgotten to lock it. "I'm going to get robbed one day." He muttered to himself.

The interior of his house was dull in color. He had gray carpet on almost all the floors, except for the kitchen and the bathrooms. With the exception of the aforementioned rooms, the walls were a metallic gray. The rest were covered with black and white squares. The living room furniture looked faded by the blue that lacked luster. They were actually supposed to be like that. He loved his house because it felt calm and cool.

His attention turned towards the kitchen. He had no idea if Meganium had eaten. Although he didn't own any Pokémon, he always had Pokémon food. He had at least four different brands and three flavors from each. The variety of Pokémon he was lent demanded the variety. For Meganium, he chose one of the fancier brands. The flavors he had were meaty, pastry, fruity. Being a Grass type, she would probably _hate_ meat. He grabbed the fruity one and headed upstairs.

The second floor held two bathrooms and two rooms. One of them was his while the other was for guests. They followed the pattern from the first floor. His bedroom walls were the exception; they were mostly covered in posters, hiding the metallic gray paint. The carpet was neatly cleaned. It would probably need another cleaning in the morning.

He placed the bag of food on his desk, next to the _Pokémon Breeders Guide to the Strange and Unusual_ book. It was revered like a holy text to Poképhiles.

Meganium was happy to be released from her Pokéball. She was surprised by the unfamiliar room but didn't become defensive. Even though she had never met Richard in person, she knew him. Her Trainer, Henry had once showed her pictures of the two of them in their youth.

"Meganium!" She exclaimed.

Richard gazed in awe at the fully evolved Pokémon. She was about his size. The flower around her neck emitted a soothing aroma. It did nothing in soothing the growing tightness in his pants. "Meganium, your Trainer let me borrow you for a bit. I'm guessing you would know for what."

Meganium nodded. She motioned with her head to his erect member. He was already pitching a tent.

Richard licked his lips. "Do you want to start now or would you like to eat first?"

Meganium answered by stepping closer to him. She gently rubbed his groin with one of her paws. "Meg…" She purred.

Richard grinned. "I was really looking forward to this all day."

Meganium smiled. Two vine whips sprouted from her body. They wrapped around Richard's body. He was placed near the edge of his bed. His waist was released so that the vines could pull down his pants. His throbbing manhood flinched as the cool air hit it.

The sight of his swollen gland pleased Meganium. She used one of her vine whips to wrap around his length. It slowly stroked him, causing precum to leak. The sensation was short-lived. Meganium removed her vine whip so she could engulf him with her mouth.

The sudden movement nearly finished Richard. He fought back the orgasm though. He loved how Meganium lubricated his dick with her tingly saliva. Her tongue stroked the underside of his length while the rest of her mouth worked on sucking. Unlike with Henry, Meganium didn't have to worry about her gag reflex.

"Urgh!" Richard tensed up as he felt a stream of cum pour out of him. Every drop was readily devoured by Meganium.

Richard sighed. He could feel his manhood start to shrink. "I guess we can take a brea-"

Meganium surprised him by spraying him with something red. Instantly, he had a boner again. Actually, it was slightly painful.

"Wow!" Richard exclaimed.

Meganium turned around so Richard could see her cunt. She was nearly dripping onto the floor. He brought his hand towards the inside tight of one of her hind legs. He brushed towards her opening, his fingers collecting some of her juices. He anxiously tasted it. It was minty and fruity.

He was going to start fingering her when Meganium just moved back. Her moist flesh was parted as he felt himself enter her. "Whoa, I guess you don't want to wai- oh Arceus you're tight!"

Meganium forced her hips back and forth while Richard stayed still in awe. He joined in by matching her rhythm. They were both thrusting towards each other, their organs rubbing against each other.

Richard couldn't fill Meganium, much to her disappointment. However, Richard inserted a finger to add to her excitement. The added sensation got him drenched in her sexual liquids. His other hand smacked her rear lightly. It made her squeal each time in joy. He started smacking her ass harder.

Once he felt the pressure building in his balls, he grabbed onto her hind legs and lifted them. The change made his thrusts deeper and stronger. Both of them started to feel their climax coming. Meganium used one of her vines to finger her asshole. The sight drove Richard over the edge. He groaned as he unloaded stream after stream of cum into her pussy.

He collapsed on top of her once he felt his seed stop shooting out. Meganium nuzzled her neck against his face. She was breathing heavily. "You were amazing, Meganium."

The compliment made her beam with happiness.

"I'll have to thank your Trainer again."


End file.
